legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Asura (Soul Eater)
Asura (阿修羅, Ashura) is the first generation Kishin and Great Old One whose affinity to Madness resides in the Madness of Fear. Born as Death's eldest son and as a fragment containing his fear in order for Death to be the God of Absolute Order. He formerly served as a member of the Eight Shinigami Legions as its strongest member until he betrayed the group, and became a Kishin. He was then sealed away by his fathe and remained sealed until his revival by Medusa's Faction. He is the main antagonist of the Soul Eater series. Although The Immortal Faction is not winning so far, Asura heard of Jim,Syndrome,and T-1000 betray Zeus to their "Robot Master", Asura help Jim and the other two for their plan of betrayal of The Immortal Faction to unknown Team led by Sigma himself. After their Ex team are gone for good, Asura and others wait for Sigma to show up and meet him. The large and in charge Maverick greets the four traitors of the Immortal Faction and recruits them into his organization. Main Enemies: Lord Death and Maka Albarn Personality As the physical embodiment of fear, Asura's behavior is extremely inconceivable; one minute he seemingly has a completely calm and cool demeanor, the next he is both maniacal and senseless. Interestingly enough, this can be seen when Asura covers his face, he tends to act erratically and is unpredictable, making him especially dangerous. However, unmasked, he is almost the opposite. He displays a much more calm and "sane" demeanor, even displaying sarcasm. According to his father and master, Death, Asura was a suspicious individual. Wrapping himself with a scarf and wearing five or six layers of clothes, Asura never opened his heart up to anyone nor did he ever trust anyone. Despite being the strongest of the Eight Shinigami Legions, Death comments he was always afraid of something and grew to have an obsession with power, which caused him to break the rules of hunting souls outside Shinigami's List. Some of his fears included his own weapon partner Vajra and the "fear of death", despite his status as an immortal Death God. He also may hold actual fear of his father, a notion supported by his reluctance to fight him head on and in the anime, even Arachne had accused Asura of this. In one instance, Eruka Frog's appearance actually startled the Kishin. In addition, Asura himself admits that his own creation by Death was irresponsible and views Mankind as nothing more than Death's puppets, finding that what's considered normal and insane to be born of Death's own whims. He also considered Death and those who want to become what is known as a "True Death God" like Death the Kid to be tyrants. Despite his conflicting and immoral views, he seems to not understand those who possess strong will even in the presence of someone more powerful, causing him legitimate confusion. Despite his sinister intentions, Asura also appears to possess a strange, hidden sense of humor. When first awakened, rather than making a sinister or eerie comment as his first words in around 800 years, Asura anti-climatically comments something along the lines of his nudity being uncomfortable, since he, at the time, had no clothes on. Also, before exiting the Sealed Shrine, Asura catches a glimpse of Free standing in front of him, to which he appears to compliment Free on his muscular appearance, admiring it, and then launching himself through the ceiling. Even Free is dumbfounded by Asura's comment, wondering whether it was really addressed at him. Also, before escaping Death City, Asura also appears to be amused by how much Shinigami's demeanor and appearance has changed. When talking with Death, Asura speaks very politely and formally, showing that he may hold some respect for his former master. He also has a constant notion of "admitting" his "fear" of others, despite his actions showcasing otherwise. Relationships Lord Death Death the Kid Maka Albarn Soul Eater Evans Black Star Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Liz Patty Crona Ragnarok Arachne Nagito Komaeda Shirou Emiya Sasuke Uchiha Cesare Borgia Naruto Uzumaki Ezio Auditore da Firenze The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Asura is going to fight Maka for revenge,he's also helping his Master,Sigma and his team against Discord, Dystopia League, and his old and new enemies,Knuckles and Bender's team. Asura is also Sigma's one of Main Members and one of his Main Allies. He joins T-1000 and Syndrome to find the Helper Squad and he finds the Dystopia League and is ready to fight Gravemind. He shows up and with Morality carries the three minions, it was revealed he was affected by the Flood as was Syndrome by Gravemind. But giving that he's a powerful demon the flood should have hardly if not any effect on him and he should be back to 100% soon. He then saw what happened between Knuckles and Sektor's fight, Asura took the nearly death Sektor back to Sigma's base. He ambushes Hunson and Discord and their teams and gets in a fight with them. Abadeer manages to beat down and rather hard. Asura faces his final battle with Maka, however he didn't know that Maka has a superhuman strength, Asura fought her good but Maka defeats him, Asura then explode million piece,killing him once and for all. TGTTA 2 Asura is recruited into Eobard Thawne's Legion along with Sektor from Sigma's team. Where he is recruited into The Joker's Team and lead by The Joker to his great displeasure as he gets no point to listen to some demented clown He joins The Joker with many of his assocaites and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. Asure helps Joker in capturing Robin and The Titans, though he tells Rodrigo and Morality of his dislike of his boss. Asura under Terrance Lewis and Dr.Weil go to Joker's old base to get his old parasites for Joker to use to destroy some of the multiverse. When they find themselves opoosed they attack with Asura and Rodirgo locking for Jorgen with Sklar and Eggman Nega. A Long fight between Jorgen and the 4 results in everyone but Asura taking injuries and him using his fear tactics to escape though that was because Crowley bailed Jorgen out of his demlienia with Skylar. Dr.Weil, Gus, Mike, Kingpin, Asura, Rodrigo, Ra's Al Ghul, Sylar all go after Discord, Axel, Colress, Suede and Rick who landed away from the others and they already have attacked many of Kingpin and Gus's henchman. Dr.Weil makes a plan to trap Discord tapping in some of the Dystopia League assets with Brother Blood and Uka Uka's help. Asura and Dr.Weil decide on top of using their assets they need to scare the others too. Asura continues to fight at Joker's side for most of the story until he is killed and defeated by Hunson, Crowley and Alt Doof who with the heroes manage to take him down upon getting advice from the Soul Eater Kids. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Asura debuted as one of major antagonist at final half in this story. He's the leader of a team named The Trivenge with two members Sasuke Uchiha and Cesare Borgia. Where he works for an unknown villain. Legends of the Multi-Universe Darkmageddon Asura returns and is subsequently resurrected by Chernabog to serve in the Disciples of Chernabog and get his vengeance, as he holds a vendetta against the Hopeness and, to a lesser extent, Shirou. Allies: The Sigma Organization Enemies: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Lord Death, Knuckles,The P Team, The B Team,The V Crusade,The Alpha Team,The Dystopia League Voiced by: Chris Patton Gallery True Assassin and Kishin Asura.png|"True Assassin and Kishin Asura" Shirou Emiya and Kishin Asura.png|"Shirou Emiya and Kishin Asura" The Trivenge.png|"Kishin Asura Sasuke Uchiha and Cesare Borgia" Asura26.png Asura27.jpg Asura60.jpg Asura67.jpg Asura62.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes Category:Demon Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Non Humans Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Former members of The Immortal Faction Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Main Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Magic Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sibling Category:Son of Hero Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Sigma's Heralds Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:The Helper Squad Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Major Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Villains Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters Bridal Shotacon is Neutral towards Category:Meister Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Cowards Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Gods Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Abyssals Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Villains Daveg502 considers the scariest Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toshio Furukawa